Dragons of the Dragon Age
by Suzanne Cross
Summary: As if the war with Corypheus wasn't bad enough, now Solas, the elvhen apostate mage of the Inquisition, has met a woman in the Fade. Ember Dragonblood and her sisters have been imprisoned by the DarkSpawn Mage. With their powers sealed and their physical strength drained, Solas and the Inquisition may be the Dragonblood triplets' only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Solas knew he was in a dream state. Though he hadn't meant to slip between the realms in his sleep, he now found himself in the land of the spirits.

He'd been here many times, though, usually it was done intentionally. He had made many friends among the spirits that dwelled within ancient ruins and temples.

Since the Inquisition had moved to the Skyhold Keep, Solas had found himself too busy accompanying Inquisitor Rowena Trevelyan to find the time to dream.

Yet it seemed that someone or something had pulled him into this dream. The Apostate elf studied the painted walls of his study, where, he noticed, that he'd fallen asleep at his desk while studying an ancient tome he'd found in the Hissing Wastes.

Since he was already asleep, Solas decided that he should probably investigate. With its history, there was no telling what sort of spirits called Skyhold home.

Solas didn't bother to use the door, he simply stepped through the wall as though it never existed. No matter how many times he'd done so, he had never quite gotten used to the sensation. Perhaps it was the ghostly sensation that made him so uneasy. No living being likes feeling as though they are dead.

Stepping into the Great Hall, Solas was surprised to see so many people lingering around. A glance out the Hall's entrance told him that it was still daylight outside.

He wasn't at all surprised to learn that he'd once again fallen asleep during the day while working. Lately, the Inquisition had been working hard in order to deplete Corypheus's forces. Freeing the Wardens and defeating dragons has caused many sleepless nights and work filled days.

The other members of their party surely must be feeling the affects of their hard work by now, he assumed. In fact, he'd recently caught Sera, the female elf, napping under the shade of a tree, right next to the training dummy she'd been slashing at, the daggers still clutched in her limp hands.

While a napping Sera was nothing unusual, discovering the sleeping Ambassador Josephine at her desk, however, was nothing short of miraculous. The human woman loved her work and usually seemed tireless.

Solas imagined the Inquisitor, who was by far under the most pressure, didn't get half the sleep as the rest of their friends. How that woman continued to run an army and find ways to stop Corypheus was beyond his comprehension. Perhaps her romantic involvement with Commander Cullen had something to do with the bounce in the leader's steps and the flush in her cheeks.

A faint smile tugged at the end of his lips as he thought about the couple. The two of them thought they were being discrete when it came to their romance. Although, they seem totally unaware that everyone already knew.

Eyeing a passing spirit, Solas shrugged to himself, if his friend was happy, then let them think that their relationship is a secret. After all, it was none of his business.

The elf stood at the top of the steps and surveyed the courtyard below him. There several spirits wandering the grounds unbeknownst to the living. Humans knew of the Veil between the two worlds, but unlike the elves, they feared any being that dwelled in the Fade. Only Rowena seemed to share his affinity with the spirit world, unusual in a human, but not unpleasant.

He wasn't at all surprised to see some elvhen spirits wandering with the human spirits. The land Skyhold was built upon had once been an elvhen ritual site. It was one of the reasons Solas found himself so comfortable here.

As he searched for any sign of the entity that had summoned him into through the Veil, he spotted two women sitting side by side on a bench surrounded by blooming flowers. The taller of the two was most definitely a spirit. As the once pretty human spirit hid a giggle behind her hand, her companion, as if sensing his presence, turned and met Solas's gaze.

The Fade Mage jolted in surprise as the woman's eyes burned into his. This was no spirit. This human lived, walking through the Fade as he through dreams. Could it have been this girl that had lured him into the Fade without his consent? If so, she must be a powerful mage. But could she be an enemy, a powerful one at that?

He might as well find out. Solas glided down the steps in the natural grace that only the Elvhen possessed. As he drew near, he couldn't help notice the woman stiffened ever so slightly. Was it from fear, apprehension perhaps? Solas couldn't say for sure.

The spirit, noticing her living companion's mood change, glanced up at him. Sensing that his energy was not that of a spirit, she cast nervous glances between the elf and the human. The tension between the living beings seemed heavy as a stone, with one last look at the human female, the spirit vanished into thin air. Leaving the two of them alone.

Now that he had gotten closer, and he hated to admit it, but the human was breathtaking. He had never seen a woman with hair the color of rubies before. The curls spilling over her shoulders and down her back to her waist had lighter shades of brown, gold, and red, like the color of the flames that could be seen in his fireplace on a cool night.

"Hello," her voice was husky, the kind, he'd heard Varric say once, that made men think of bedrooms and long steamy nights.

Solas offered her a half bow, "Good day, m'lady. Can I be so bold and ask you what you're doing here in the Fade? I don't believe I've seen you around Skyhold either."

Though it was a slight gesture, he saw her hands clench into fists in her lap. The movement brought his attention to her state of dress. Her only article of clothing was a thin shift, not an unusual outfit for women to wear when sleeping, her noted.

"I-I'm looking for someone," she responded, her voice held a slight tremor.

Solas offered her an encouraging smile, "Well, perhaps I can assist you in your search. Who might you be seeking?" Why would a being from the realm of the living be seeking someone in the Fade? A lover? An ancestor maybe?

The lovely girl bit her lip, a nervous gesture that unintentionally drew attention to her rather lovely, ripe mouth. "I believe," she muttered, "it might be best if I search for her myself."

So, her target is a woman then, he mused. "Your search could take a while, mistress, there are many people at Skyhold," he pointed out, "I on the other hand, know a great many here at the fortress. And, here in the Veil, even if you found the one you were looking for, there is no way for you to get in contact with her. I can relay a message for you if you'd like."

Her eyes met his for the second time, judging him, weighing him. Those eyes, Solas thought to himself, unusual yet beautiful and mysterious. Their depths glittered like sapphires and encasing her irises were dashing golden spheres with flecks of emerald splattered like paint from a brush.

Reaching her conclusion, she nodded, "Alright. I'll trust you, sir." She patted the now empty space beside her, "Please, sit."

"Thank you, my lady," Solas took the offered seat. "By the way, if I am not imposing, what were you and the spirit talking about?" Call it breaking the ice, but he had to admit he was curious. He hadn't seen many of the living in the Fade before, and seeing another treat spirits with such kindness was, in fact, intriguing.

The stranger smiled in memory, "She was just telling me stories about her children. They were little imps, always getting into some sort of mischief. She was a very nice lady." Her smiled turned wistful, and tad sad, "If I'd ever met my mother, I hope she'd have been like that spirit."

Interesting, Solas thought. "Do you travel through the Veil often?" he asked her, thoughts of her quest pushed to the back of his mind as he struggled to understand this strange woman.

She shrugged, and the sunlight danced upon her hair, revealing more of those flame tones, "Sometimes. But since I can see spirits even when I'm not in the Fade. It's really only useful when I want to travel to a place that I am not presently in. Like now, for example."

"You can see spirits outside of the Veil? And you can travel through the Veil to places your physical body isn't?" Solas asked, more than a little surprised. Even he couldn't see spirits when he was not in the Fade, though he could sense their presence. Nor could travel through the Veil. "That is quite a feat, my lady."

Little dimples appeared on her cheeks when she grinned, "Is that jealousy I hear, sir elf?"

Solas fought the smile that threatened, "Perhaps a little."

A laugh burst from her lips, but soon died as her eyes widened and the smile died from her lips. Terror, plain and simple, had etched itself on this woman's beautiful face.

"Is something wrong?" her face had gone deathly pale.

"He's here," she whispered. Before he could ask her who she was speaking of, she whirled and clutched frantically at Solas's arm. "Please!" she pleaded, "The Inquisitor! I need the help of Inquisitor Trevelyan!"

The Inquisitor? "But why?" the mysterious stranger was starting to fade from his sight. "Why did you come here? Who are you?"

"It's Corypheus," she nearly sobbed the name, "I have to go. I'll try to return tonight."

Solas blinked. Looking around, he found himself back in his study. The woman was gone. He never did get her name, but she did give him a lot to think about.

Corypheus, eh? Judging by her reaction, his dream visitor is more than likely a prisoner of their dreaded enemy Corypheus. No doubt about it, he needed to see the Inquisitor right away.

"I see," Rowena sighed as she laid her cheek against her open palm in thought. "That is troubling indeed." Her red lips quirked at the edges, "Quite the nap you had, eh, Solas?"

He ignored the mocking question and sat back in the chair on the other side of the Inquisitor's desk that resided in her own personal quarters, "So what shall we do, Inquisitor?"

The leader of the Inquisition pondered the question as she stared out the open balcony doors, sunlight kissed her face, like a lover. "Is it not troubling that she was able to find our base so easily? Could Corypheus use her to find our location?"

Solas shook his head, "I don't believe so. First of all, she was no spy. Her fear of the dark spawn was genuine. And as she only traveled here in her dreams and not in reality, there is no physical evidence that she left her prison. Unless she intentionally tells our enemy our location herself, which I believe is very unlikely, I am quite sure we are safe."

"Hm, she could be an asset then," Rowena suggested. "This girl can tell us where Corypheus is hiding. If we know his location, we will have the upperhand on things. We can plant spies around the area and know each and every move that slimeball makes."

"Exactly as I thought. As for the girl," he hedged. "Is there a way that we might save her from Corypheus?"

Dark auburn brows rose in surprise over dark blue eyes, but all she said was, "I'll try." She didn't make any promises, but he was satisfied with her answer. Running an army was more important than saving the life of one girl, but he knew the Inquisitor. If she could, she would save the girl.

Nodding, Solas replied, "Thank you, Inquisitor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." Rising, he gave her a respectful bow before turning away.

"And to get ready for your date tonight, right?" she supplied with humor lacing her voice.

Solas didn't respond, but he did let the smile shape his lips as he exited the chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Solas intentionally let himself slip through the Veil. Deciding to start his search in the courtyard, where he'd first seen her, Solas left his chambers. Even though it was past the midnight hour, there were plenty of people still lingering in the grassy courtyard. The Herald's Rest tavern was packed with both men and women looking for some ale and company.

The full moon illuminated the the darkness enough that torches would not be necessary. Solas looked for any sign of the red haired woman, but with no luck. She had said she would try to return tonight. Could it be that, somehow, Corypheus had interfered with her plans?

Just as he was about to give up, Solas spotted the female spirit the strange girl had spoken with earlier. Determining that it would do no harm to ask the spirit if she'd seen her companion, Solas went to her.

When she noticed him, she looked as though she might disappear yet again. Before she could do so, he held his hands up in a gesture that showed he meant no harm. "Do not fear me, mistress. I simply wish to ask you something, if I may."

She cocked her head, "You are looking for Ember, are you not?"

Solas smiled, "You are correct. Although I did not know her name. By any chance, you haven't seen her around, have you?"

The spirit wouldn't meet his eyes, "Well...no. No, I haven't." It was most obviously a lie.

"I wish to help her, mistress. She came here for help and I am willing to do everything in my power to achieve her wish. Now, please, tell me where I can find her?"

She didn't speak, but her eyes drifted past him towards the fortress's outer wall. Turning, Solas squinted in the direction of her gaze and spotted a figure sitting upon the wall staring off into the distance.

He graced the spirit woman with a bow and a murmur of thanks and headed off to confront the girl he now knew to be Ember.

She sat on the very edge of the stone, nervously close to the edge, she had drawn her knees up to meet her chest and her chin rested upon their tops. The same shift still adorned her figure and her hair still flowed unbound down her back.

Solas stood not too far behind her. Though she hadn't turned at his presence, he was sure she knew he was there. If it wasn't for the air of sadness and despair surrounding her small form, he would have approached her by now. But her sadness moved something deep inside of him, something he didn't quite understand, and was more than a little afraid of.

Finally, he gathered his nerve and spoke, "You came back. Just as you said."

Her head bobbed in a nod, but she neither spoke nor turned to face him.

Undeterred, he continued, "I spoke with the Inquisitor today, as you wished. We are aware that it is Corypheus that has imprisoned you and you wish us to free you, is that not correct?"

Her only reply was another nod.

"The Inquisitor and I both agree that we wish to save you, we just need to know where you are. We also agree that it would be imperative, in order to stay one step ahead of him, if there's anything you know about Corypheus's plans, to please tell me."

"I don't know what his plans are," her voice came out in a hoarse croak, "he doesn't say anything when he decides to return to his rooms. The only thing he cares about then is-!" the sentence ended abruptly with a sob and Solas watched as her shoulders shook.

Carefully, as if approaching a ferocious beast, Solas stepped up beside Ember and took the empty space beside her. For a moment, he simply let the girl cry before he reached out, took her chin in his hand and turned her to face towards his. He wasn't sure why he did it, only that he'd been suddenly overcome by the intense need to comfort this girl.

Her tear filled eyes shined ever so brightly in the moonlight and for a moment, Solas simply focused on them. In the moonlight, the tears that clung to her lashes sparkled like diamonds. But, in the jeweled depths of her eyes, he saw pain, pain and hopelessness. There was no telling what this girl could be subjected to in the hands of Corypheus, and judging by the paleness of her creamy skin, he'd bet it was horrendous.

"I want to help you, Ember," he didn't know what made him use her name. "Tell me where he is so that I may help you if I can."

A watery smile turned the edges of her lips up, "So, Dagna must've told you my name. Such a terrible secret keeping spirit." She took a deep breath and released it, "Corypheus is in Haven."

"Haven? Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes. He's set up camps in the mountains overlooking Haven. That much I'm sure of. However, what he's planning is a mystery to me." She gulped, "But, I could, perhaps, try and find out."

Coming to the realization that he still held her face in his hand, Solas slowly released Ember. "How would you go about that?"

She shrugged, "I could slip through the Veil and spy on them from the Fade. It wouldn't be too hard to do."

"If it is so easy, then why haven't you already done so?" he questioned.

"I...I was afraid. I was afraid of Corypheus and what he might do if he'd somehow found out what I'd done. That was why I came here. Once I found out about the Inquisition I hoped to find and ask you for help. I started traveling to other regions in order to try and find out where the Inquisition resided. It took me months before I overheard a couple of soldiers talk about Skyhold."

What a great spy she would make, Solas mused to himself. But outloud he said, "I wouldn't want you to put yourself in harm's way, lady Ember." He was more than a little surprised to find that it was the truth.

Straightening her spine, Ember drew herself up. Though there were tears in her eyes, she appeared determined, "I don't want to be afraid anymore." She met his eyes again, "I'm tired of praying that someone will come to save me. From now on, I'm going to help save myself _and_ my sisters."

"Corypheus has captured your sisters as well? Whatever for?"

She flinched at his question, but after a moment of hesitation, she answered, "To breed with us."

 _Curious,_ "Why you? What makes you and your siblings so special?" _Who are you exactly?_

"My sisters and I are descendants of an ancient line," Ember said proudly. WIth shake of her head, she tossed back her hair, "We are are of the Dragonblood line."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dragonblood, really?" Solas asked, shocked.

She nodded, "I assume you've heard of them?"

Nodding, Solas replied, "There are few that haven't. You're said to have been descended from a dragon, Fae, Elves, and even a dwarf of two. Magic, I hear, flows quite strongly in your blood line, my lady."

"Precisely why Corypheus seeks to get one of us with child. He says that a breeding between one of us would result in a powerful heir for him. Thankfully, our maid, who was taken as a slave slipped each of us a contraceptive amulet without Corypheus's knowledge. We hid them under our ankle chains so that he would not see them."

"He rapes you," Solas stated gravely, watching her stiffen with eyes filled with pity.

"Yes," she replies. "He loves tormenting us, to take one while the others watch, knowing that we cannot stop him." Ember gazed out at the mountains, the snow shining in the moonlight was incredibly beautiful, "The chains he uses are enchanted and thus seal our magic. We are powerless against him."

"We'll find a way to save all of you," Solas was grateful he sounded more confident than he actually felt.

"I don't know why," her words were barely audible, "but, I believe you." A smile shining with gratitude was aimed his way, "Thank you-ah," her words faltered and a slight frown crossed her lips. "It just occured to me that I do not know the name of my future champion, when he, in fact, already knows mine."

Resting a hand over his heart, the elvhen mage presented her with a rather regal half-bow, "I am Solas. I am at your service, lady Dragonblood."

"Ember," she corrected. "Please, call me Ember."

Later, Solas accompanied the fair Ember as she wandered the grounds of Skyhold. From a strategic standpoint, it probably wasn't such a great idea to let her see this much of their fortress. But, he couldn't bring himself to tell her to leave. It was something about the intrigue that gleamed in her eyes, that he hadn't seen since he'd met the woman, that brought out the softness in him.

His kindness towards the human woman was puzzling. Solas did not favor many humans, only a select few. But, he'd been nothing but kind to this girl since she'd met his eyes in the courtyard earlier today.

"My ancestors once resided here," Ember announced, pulling him from his thoughts. "It must've been ages ago."

"That is interesting," Solas told her. "It might explain why you were able to project yourself this far. You have ties to this place."

"What about your ties?" she inquired as she inspected the face of a sleeping man who'd apparently had too much to drink and had decided to sleep in the courtyard instead of seeking his bed.

"My ties?"

"Uh huh," she giggled absently as the man she was observing started kissing his wine bottle as if it were a lover. "This land is filled with magic. Elvhen magic. I'd wager it was either a place of worship or a location that was used for the more important rituals by the ancient elves."

She could feel the elvhen energy of Skyhold, he mused in awe. This girl, he decided as he watched her move to observe another unaware human, could be one of the more powerful Rift Mages he'd ever met.

When she whirled around and waved him over to show point something out to him, he couldn't help the small smile that broke from his mouth. He would bet a good sum of money that she had no idea of her magical capabilities. Perhaps it was her innocence and humble nature that Solas found so refreshing in her.

For the next couple of hours, Solas showed Ember around Skyhold. Surprisingly, he thoroughly enjoyed himself. Ember Dragonblood was full of energy and soaked up knowledge like a sponge. She asked many questions and, when he had them, he gave her the answers.

She was positively glowing when he showed her the stables. Though the horses couldn't see them, they could sense their spiritual presences. Normally, the beasts would have been restless and skittish in the presence of spirits, but when Ember entered the building, a sense of calmness settled over the animals.

As she studied each riding animal, she eagerly explained that she had an affinity with animals and beasts. Though, she interjected, she'd never been able to form a connection with birds. Apparently, her sister Cinder was the one that the birds flocked to.

Solas half listened to her explanation. As much as he was fascinated by the Dragonbloods' magic, he was by far more interested in Ember's odd behavior. This young woman, who had been sobbing earlier, was now exuberant and lively as a child. As if she weren't being held captive at this very moment. As if she weren't being raped repeatedly by an evil being who seeked to become a god.

 _How could she set aside her tragedies as if they didn't matter?_ he wondered.

As if she could sense that he wasn't paying attention, Ember turned with a frown, "Is something wrong, Solas?"

"How do you do it?" the question burst from him before he could stop it.

Approaching him, her head tilted to the side in confusion, "How do i do what?"

Since the proverbial cat was out of the bag, he decided he should continue, "How can you go on as if nothing has happened?" _How can you still smile?_

Understanding dawned in her eyes, "This isn't just about me, is it?"

He started to deny it, but stopped himself as he thought more about it. It's true that he resented the humans for the downfall of the elves. It made him distrust the human race. But, he'd thought he had since made great strides towards healing those scars. Though if he was truly honest with himself, he still blamed and he still hated.

When he didn't respond, Ember smiled in understanding, "It's not easy," she admitted. "But, you can't let the hate and despair consume you. Living with the hate won't change anything, but I believe one should live life to the fullest. Be grateful that you still live instead of resenting the past. The past is in the past, Solas. You don't have to forget the past, you can cherish it, but don't let it consume you."

"Wise words, my lady," Solas said softly. _Is it really that easy?_

She laughed, "My sisters would disagree with you, sir. But, I'll take the compliment with gratitude nonetheless."

Deciding to change topics, the mage offered her his arm, "Shall we continue with your tour? The night awaits."

She took his offered arm without hesitation. Beaming up at him, she replied, "If you'd please, Sir Solas."


	4. Chapter 4

It was near dawn when they finally reached his study. If he had been in his physical body, Solas decided, his feet would be aching and his lungs would be burning. Fore he'd walked the entire grounds of Skyhold with Ember. Despite the hours of walking and talking, Solas decided it hadn't been an unpleasant evening. He found he rather enjoyed himself and, if he really must admit it, he enjoyed her.

"I really ought to be going," Ember whispered so softly that he had to strain to hear her.

"The sun'll be rising soon," Solas agreed. "I will have to wake soon."

She turned, resting her hand on his arm, Ember smiled at him, "This has been wonderful. Thank you, Solas."

"There's no thanks necessary. It was my pleasure."

Ember returned her attention towards the sky before them. She seemed mesmerized by the blooming colors that announced the dawn. "I'll try and get the information your Inquisition seeks. I promise you that."

Solas nodded in understanding, but he felt he had to interject, "Be careful, lady Ember. Do not take any unnecessary risks."

With a small laugh, the lady DragonBlood rose up on her toes and pressed her lips softly against the elf's cheek. Lowering back on her heels, she said with a shy smile, "If I didn't know any better, Sir Solas, I'd say you were worried about me."

Before he had a chance to reply, she was gone. She had returned to the realm of the living, leaving him in the land of the dead alone.

Solas pressed a hand to the cheek where her lips had graced. He could still feel the brand of her lips, almost as if it had burned an imprint into his flesh.

The burn lasted even after he awoke in his room and persisted throughout the rest of his day.

Each and every night after that one, Solas met Ember in his dreams. She would come and report to him what she'd overheard while spying in the Fade.

Unfortunately, so far, nothing significant had come of it. Everything she was able to find was information that was not news to the Inquisition. Still, she visited with the elf and they would talk about anything and everything. About ancient elves, about the various creatures of the world, and even about each other.

They would talk for hours. And when the sun began to peek over the horizon, she would leave to return to the prison she shared with her sisters.

And the monster who tormented them.

Sometimes, he would let her experience the memories the Fade had to offer. They witnessed an elvhen worship ritual, a battle, and the many failed experiments and research of the enchanter, the last owner of Skyhold.

She found him interesting, or so she told him. According to her, he was more worldly since he'd traveled to many places. Something, she'd told him, she had always wanted to do. So, Solas found himself answering her many questions about his travels, feeling a tad flattered by her enthusiasm.

Solas found himself asking questions about her family. He'd never been a part of a close knit one as Ember apparently had been. He found the ridiculous antics of the three triplets, he'd eventually found out, and their knack for finding trouble amusing.

As she told him of her childhood, the elvhen mage noticed the sparkle in her eye and the cheerful flush of her cheeks. Clearly enjoying herself, Ember exuberantly used her hands as she went into the details of her tale. She looked, he decided, young and innocent. At one and twenty, when many young women would have been married for years and having children, this girl had retained her sense of wonderment and youthful joy of life.

He wished it were not so, but he found himself looking forward to their time together. With the anticipation came other feelings he was unused to feeling. Rage and helplessness. Rage at the atrocities that were being committed against this bright girl every day and the helpless feeling that he wasn't able to help her. At least not yet, he would tell himself. He would find a way to help his friend, one way or another.

"If I didn't know better, Chuckles," Varric said before he shoveled some roasted potatoes into his mouth. "I'd say you were falling in love with this mystery girl."

Some of the companions had sat down to a meal of potatoes, some ram meat, and bread, after a long day of training. Dorian, a DeVinter Mage, had asked Solas how his information gathering with the "Fade Girl" was going.

Solas had replied that it was going well. Though nothing imperative had been discovered yet, he was sure that something would come of it. Ember, he'd remarked, was as determined to stop Corypheus as they were. Maybe even more so.

The elf studied the dwarf, what had brought this on? "And what makes you say that, Varric?"

Shrugging, the Child of Stone took a swig of his wine to wash down the food. "From what I'm hearing, you're spending every night with the girl. You even seem, dare I say it, _excited_ to hurry to your chambers so that you can go sleepy time in dream land to go and see her."

Before Solas could protest, Iron Bull grunted from his place across from them, "That's right. You even talk about her a lot."

Tilting his head, he looked questioningly at Varric, "Do I?"

"Well, you're not very talkative on a normal day. But, yeah, you do mention this girl a bit." He chuckled and pointed his fork at the elvhen mage, "And for you, buddy, that's enough to take notice." Dorian laughed and nodded his agreement.

Frowning, Solas shook his head, "I will say that Ember is fast becoming a friend, one that I respect and wish to help. But," he interjected when the Qunari and the dwarf snickered, "I do not have any special feelings towards her. She is human, I am an elf. That's enough for me to keep my distance."

Varric rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue. He knew better than to start a debate with the Fade Mage.

A spark leapt into Bull's eyes, leaning forward, he tapped on the wooden table and asked, "Then if she ever comes here, she's free game right? She's cute right? And didn't I hear someone say that she was a _redhead_?" Leaning back, Bull groaned as if he'd bitten into a delectable pastry, "Damn! I love redheads!"

He didn't know why, but the thought of the rough Qunari trying to woo Ember made Solas uncomfortable, and even a little angry. Thankfully, Dorian jumped into the conversation, saving Solas from answering Bull's question, while giving him time to think about his curious reaction.

"Honestly, I don't see the appeal of redheads. Not all of them are good looking and then there are the freckles!"

"Bah!" Bull made a noise in disgust as he regarded Dorian. "Maybe redheaded _men_ are like that. But _I'm_ into women, and most of the redheaded women I've met are hot as hell." He tossed his head, like his name sake, "Plus, a few freckles are cute." He frowned, "But I will admit, there are some girls whose faces are covered in freckles."

Turning to Solas, Bull asked, "Does this Ember girl have a lot of freckles?"

Solas had been so engrossed in his thoughts, that he answered without thinking, "No. She doesn't have any."

Iron Bull let out a hoot, "All right!" A big fist punched enthusiastically in the air.

Ignoring the Tal-Vashoth Qunari, the elf continued to ponder the situation. The best and most plausible explanation, he determined, was that he was merely looking out for his friend. If- _when_ \- Ember DragonBlood and her sisters gained their freedom from Corypheus, they would be vulnerable after being subjected to the vile nature of the Dark Spawn Magister. The girls did not need men pursuing them, for all he knew, they would be terrified of all males once they were freed.

"Hey, Solas?" Breaking away from his thoughts, Solas gave Iron Bull his attention. The horned man made a half moon shape, curving his hands outwards, over his chest. Brows wiggling, Bull asked with a grin, "What about the tits? Big?"

Annoyance flickered through him, Bull was no longer simply being slightly irritating. Now, he'd worked himself to just plain annoying, not to mention rude. Shaking his head in disgust, Solas's blue grey eyes pierced the Qunari with blatant disapproval, "When, and _if_ I ever let you near her, you will not be this disrespectful towards her or her sisters. If I deem that you are any less than courteous towards them, then you will have to deal with _me._ "

A tad shocked, Bull merely blinked over at his elvhen companion. He spared a glance down at his nearly empty plate, as if ashamed. It lasted no more than a few seconds before he lifted his head and grinned wickedly at Varric and Dorian, "That is a definite yes."

When the other men laughed, it only irritated the elf more. Finished with his meal anyway, Solas wiped his mouth with his napkin and rose from the bench, "If you'll excuse me." Turning sharply on his heel, he left the main hall.

"Chuckles! Wait up!"

Solas didn't turn, he recognized the voice well enough, "Go away, Varric."

Despite the dwarf's shorter legs, he easily caught up. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers, Varric glanced up at him, studying him.

"He was being crude," Solas said through his teeth, explaining his reaction.

Varric nodded in agreement, "Duh. Bull's always crude, vulgar, and even straight up gross at times. Why should now be any different?"

Frowning, Solas dodged a pair of maids, their arms filled with linens, "I suppose I believed his attitude would change when he encountered someone who had suffered. Someone, that needs and deserves compassion."

Folding his arms behind his head, the merchant's son thought that over. "Well," he began. "I think Ol' Iron Bull will surprise you, Chuckles. When this girl shows up, I can almost guarantee you that Bull will be the perfect gentleman. Or," he amended with a laugh. "As much of one as he knows how to be."

"I hope you are right," Solas sighed. "I would hate to have to set his pants on fire."

A surprised laugh burst from Varric's mouth. Eyes shimmering with humor, he thumped Solas on the back, "Look at you! Cracking jokes, huh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were taking a chip off the ol' block, my friend."

Solas rolled his eyes, but allowed the small smile to slip past his stone mask. The two of them had reached the outer wall, by now. The cool mountain breeze danced over their skin, sending Varric's hair into a wild mess.

Hands on hips, the dwarf looked down at Skyhold in satisfaction, "We've really built something here, huh, Chuckles?"

Not paying much attention, Solas grunted in agreement, his eyes on the sun, gauging the time around one in the afternoon.

"I know we've made a difference in so many people's' lives, and I know we'll continue to do so, but do you ever feel like the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders?"

"Yes," the elf agreed without hesitation, still rather distracted.

Cutting his eyes up at the elf, Varric smirked, "Thinking of taking a mid-afternoon nap?"

Solas cast a sidelong glance down at his companion. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd been thinking exactly what the dwarf suspected. "No."

"Sure you weren't," winking up at Solas, Varric grinned, obviously sensing the lie.

With a huff, Solas walked away, leaving the storyteller behind.

"Where ya' going?" Varric called after the elf.

"The library," he answered. There was always something interesting to read in Skyhold's library. Books had been left there for centuries and had remained in relatively good shape.

Solas only prayed that the books would keep him occupied until sundown.


	5. Chapter 5

The first sight to Solas's gray eyes, once he opened them in the Fade was a frantic Ember wringing her small hands in her lap as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"How long were you waiting for me?" he asked her, the sound of his voice making her jolt in surprise.

"Not long," she told him, some of the tension easing from her shoulders.

Solas sat up, studying his friend's posture and body language. "Is something wrong? You seem…," he searched for the right word, "tense."

Her stunning eyes met his, "I have some news." She stopped wringing her hands, "Corypheus is leaving his base, taking almost all of his people with him."

"Do you know where he's going?" Solas asked, not missing a beat.

She shook her head, "No. But I do know that he sent most of the templars, the mages, and even the remaining Wardens out looking for something a few days ago. And, no, before you ask, I don't know what he's looking for either. But whatever it is it must be important, because he himself left to join the search today. There's hardly anyone at the base."

Which meant, he deduced, that if there was a time to rescue her and her sisters, it would be now. "I understand. I must inform the Inquisitor right away."

Ember clutched at the sleeve of his shirt. "Solas, please hurry," her eyes beseeched him. "I don't believe we will be in this location for too much longer."

"He is planning to move you?"

Her tongue shot out to wetten her dry lips, "I'm not sure. But there's been a lot of activity at the base, even while he's not here. They've been packing up supplies and such."

We need to move fast, Solas thought anxiously. "I must depart the Fade immediately. Ember, either remain here or come back in a few hours. I'll return as soon as I am able with news."

He started to fade away, returning to the land of the living.

"Hurry, Solas," he heard her sigh, before he awoke in his bed. Throwing off the covers, the elf set his feet on the ground, still sitting on the bed. A glance out the window told him that it was still early in the night. Good, he wouldn't have to wake anyone up.

When he didn't find the Inquisitor in her quarters, or in the main hall, the mage deduced that there were probably only two other places where he could search and he prayed that it was the first one.

He hurried towards the Herald's Rest. He pushed past people, mumbling apologies as he went. He scanned the crowd, the noise deafening, causing a headache to form behind his eyes. Much to his relief, he caught sight of Rowena at a long table in the back with a group of their friends. Playing a game of Wicked Grace, no doubt.

When she spotted him, her brows rose in surprise, "Well, well. This is the first time I've seen you in here, Solas."

It was true, he detested drinking even more so than he did crowds. "Inquisitor, I must speak with you. It's a matter of utmost importance."

She must've heard the anxiousness in his usually calm voice, she excused herself from her companions and rose. "I will return shortly." Motioning for him to follow, she led him towards the stairs and up to the empty third floor.

Turning towards him, she folded her arms and braced herself, "Alright, what is it?"

He relayed Ember's message to her, emphasizing the urgency. "Who knows what we might find at Corypheus's lair. Not to mention we'd be saving the lives of three innocent people."

Rowena held up a hand to silence him. Her brow furrowed in thought, she remained silent for a few moments. "I think," she said slowly, "I need to speak with Liliana. Right away." Without another word she turned and started to stalk away.

"Inquisitor!" Solas called after her, halting her in her steps. "What shall I tell Lady DragonBlood?"

The leader of the Inquisition paused for only a moment, "Tell her that the help she needs, may, in fact, come very soon and to be ready when it does." Without another word, she disappeared down the stairs and into the crowd of the pub.

Solas followed her, as he started to pass the table where the Inquisitor had been playing her game, when someone approached him.

"What's going on?" Varric, appearing at the elf's side, inquired curiously.

Solas almost ignored the dwarf, anxious to tell Ember the news, he began to follow the Inquisitor's lead and exit the pub.

Varric's hand shot out to catch the mage's arm. Solas turned and met Varric's, unexpectedly serious, brown gaze. "It's about your friend, isn't it?"

"Corypheus has left his base, leaving it virtually unguarded." Grey eyes fixated on the crowd where Rowena disappeared moments before. "Now would be the best time to infiltrate his lair."

"I'll say," Varric agreed. "Plus, it would be the perfect time to rescue those girls. That, in my book, is more important than anything else."

Because he agreed with the dwarf's words, Solas didn't argue.

With a sigh of disappointment, Varric shook his head, shoulders hunched, "Well, I guess I'd better get ready."

"For what?"

"For the rescue mission, duh. There's no way I'm missing this." The dwarf sent one last wistful glance towards the table where the rest of their friends gathered. "It's too bad, really. I was about to beat the pants off of Commander Curly."

"I must go," Solas told Varric, ignoring his comment. "I must speak with Ember immediately."

Varric watched his friend push through the crowd, his hands folded over his chest. It was sort of funny, he thought. The smart and worldly elf was more than halfway in love with this mystery girl and he didn't even realize it.

With one last chuckle at Solas's expense, Varric turned to go round up another volunteer to trek and sneak into Corypheus's lair this late at night.


	6. Chapter 6

"It sort of gives you the chills, doesn't it?" Varric whispered into the quiet and snowy night.

No one answered him, too busy studying the fort, more than likely built from debris from the wreckage that was once Haven. It loomed in the darkness snuggled deep into the mountain's snow.

"We're not just going to barge in, are we?" Cassandra Pentaghast asked, her dark brown eyes grave as she looked over at Inquisitor Trevelyan.

With the wind tugging playfully at the ends of her shoulder-length auburn hair, Rowena's dark blue eyes studied the fort, searching for any sign of weakness in its walls. "No," she decided. "We'll find a way to sneak in. Solas's contact said that the security is light. So, sneaking in shouldn't be very tough." Eyeing her companions she warned, "No matter what, don't let your guard down guys."

Solas, Varric, and Cassandra nodded in understanding.

Straightening from her crouch behind the snowbank, Rowena held a hand out to stop the others from following her lead. "It would be best," she told them, "if I went in alone. A single individual is less likely to be detected than four."

"You can't do that!" Cassandra protested, her eyes flashing in something akin to frustration. "What if Solas's information is wrong and you're overpowered?"

"My contact would never give me false, or misleading, information," Solas protested quietly. The Seeker of Truth ignored him and continued to stare at the Inquisitor.

"Well?" she asked.

Eyes twinkling in humor, Rowena saluted Cassandra, "If I need help, Cassandra, I'll yell _help_ _me_! That's when you come smashing in, the heroes to my rescue." With footsteps quiet as a cat's, Rowena started towards the fort of her enemy, "Otherwise," she called back to her friends, "I'll send out a bird call when I've made it."

When she was gone, the three companions grew uncomfortably silent as they waited for the signal from their fearless leader.

"I hope you're right about this girl, Solas," Cassandra grumbled to the elvhen mage next to her. "We are risking a lot for someone who could be a spy for Corypheus." Dark brown eyes cut holes into the elf, "We could all be killed tonight."

"My," Varric sighed, "anymore optimistic, Cassandra, and I think rainbows and butterflies will start flying out of your mouth."

At Varric's sarcasm, the Seeker's nostrils flared in agitation. She glared down at the dwarf, "And if you," she hissed, "get any more annoying, _Varric_ , I am going to cut out your tongue so no one has to hear anymore of your nonsense."

Unfazed, he only shrugged in response, "I'm just saying leave the guy alone. Solas hasn't steered us wrong before. I, for one, trust my pal's judgement." He followed the statement with a friendly clap on the elf's back.

Solas smiled, "Thank you, Varric. I appreciate your faith in me."

Cassandra glanced away, a blush of shame staining her cheeks, but she remained silent.

The cry of a crow pierced the night, ceasing any opportunity for more arguing.

Standing, Cassandra motioned to the two men, "That's the signal. Come on."

They hurried across the snow, making their way towards the fortress. As they reached the large, wooden door, it creaked open and Rowena stood in its frame with a mocking smile for Seeker Cassandra. "It was your complete confidence in me that helped me succeed, Cassandra."

"Oh shut it," came the growled reply.

Varric slipped through first, a whistle of admiration escaped through pursed lips, "Well done, Inquisitor. Well done."

Well done, indeed, Solas thought to himself as he eyed the six red templars that lay dead on the ground.

Grinning, Rowena gave her greatsword a pat. "All in a night's work, fellas." She nodded towards the structure, "Let's keep moving."

Cassandra stepped over one of the bodies, then took a good look around. "It looks as if the security is indeed light here. Only six guards to watch the entire wall, that's foolish."

Solas agreed, "Corypheus grows over confident. He believes that we do not know the location of his lair and since he is soon to leave it, he doesn't see much use in wasting his precious manpower in protecting a place he no longer values."

"Lucky for us that we have a spy on the inside, right Cassandra?" Varric drawled as he cast a sidelong glance at the woman.

She merely grunted a reply, causing a smile to crack the dwarf's lips.

They hurried along, keeping to the shadows, just to be on the safe side.

"Okay, Solas," Rowena hissed into the night. "Where's your lady being held exactly?"

Ignoring the "his lady" comment, Solas peered up at the building before them. Many of the windows were dark, also a sign that the keep was mostly empty. "She once told me that she wished she could see the sun from her prison."

"Which means," Varric threw in, "that she is underground. In the lower part of the base."

Solas agreed, "Though, she assured me that they weren't being held in a dungeon."

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down, Solas," Cassandra pointed out as she took her position on the side of the door.

"No," Rowena whispered, taking her place beside the Seeker, Solas and Varric on the other side. "But, it is a start. Ready?" She accepted their nods and crept in front of the door. Reaching for the handle, she flung open the door and grasped her sword in both hands, more than prepared for a fight to the death. At her move, her companions sprang to stand at her side.

One lone servant let out a short screech, one hand going to her chest. The older woman's eyes bulged out of her head as her frantic gaze moved over the four strangers

"Well," Solas breathed into the tense silence, "why don't we ask her?" He approached the panicked woman, ignoring her efforts to elude him. Grasping her arm in his hand, he peered into her face for any hint of a lie she might tell, "Where does Corypheus keep the DragonBlood triplets?"

The woman studied him for a moment, "Are you here to save the mistresses?"

Something in her tone had Solas searching the servant's face. Ember had told him of a servant who had been captured along with them and forced into servitude. The same woman had secretly given the three girls contraceptive amulets in order to protect them from conceiving the Magister's spawn. "Are you Margaret?"

Surprise had her blinking up at the elf, "Yes, sir, I am. But how-?"

"Where is Ember?" he interrupted the elder woman.

She turned to glance at a set of stairs that led down below, "Three floors beneath the one where we now stand. That monster keeps my girls right next to his chambers."

"Will you show us the way, please?" Rowena asked as she drew closer.

Lady Margaret eyed the Inquisitor with open curiosity, but she only nodded, "Yes. Follow me."

The group followed the short woman down the stairs, making sure to keep to the shadows.

"How long has Corypheus been away from this place?" Cassandra asked quietly.

Margaret was quiet for a moment, "A few days. He's been away for longer periods of time than this, but this is the first time I've seen him dispatch so many of his people all at once." She turned to glance back at them, "There aren't more than a handful of guards here, but the monster keeps at least two guarding the girls at all times."

"We can handle two measly guards," Varric's chest puffed out in pride.

The older woman peered around the corner, satisfied that the way ahead was clear, she waved them along. She kept near Solas, her deep brown eyes studying him from beneath her lashes. The elf could sense her hesitation, a few times she had even opened her mouth to voice a question, only to close it without even uttering a sound.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Solas asked her finally.

"I was but wondering how you knew my name? I'm quite certain we've never met." She frowned as she recalled something, "And you asked after Lady Ember. Could it be that you know her, sir?"

Solas pondered his response, "In a way. I've not known her long, and she's told me much about you in that short time, my lady. You're a very important person to her."

His last comment had a flush of pleasure coloring the woman's cheeks. "They are as important to me as I am to them. That's why I begged that thing to let me attend my girls, so that I may watch over them as best as I could." The hardening in her eyes had Solas supressing a smile. He was sure that if the woman had the means, she would gladly fight the Dark Spawn Minister to the death if that meant guaranteeing the safety of her mistresses.

"How much do you know of the girls' abilities?" Solas questioned, honestly curious.

She waved away his question as if it were a fly, studying him hard in the process, "I've taken care of those girls since they were in nappies. There isn't a thing that I don't know about them."

"Then you know of Ember's ability to enter the Fade in her dreams," he concluded.

Margaret nodded, "She's been able to do it all her life." Peering up at him, her lips flattened in a line, "Is that where she met you?"

The elf nodded, "And it's how we came to find this place."

The older woman increased her pace, "It also means my girls have a chance to escape this hell hole."

Solas could only agree.

Only once did the group of would-be saviors encounter an enemy. The Venatori mage had suddenly appeared around a corner, before Margaret could scope it out. The mage's eyes had widened in surprise, but before he could open his mouth to alert the others, one of Varric's arrows embedded itself in his throat.

Rowena watched, a hand on her hip, as the corpse fell lifelessly to the floor. She shook her head, her brows furrowed and her lips tight, "This is just too easy. I don't like it."

"I'm with you on this one," Varric agreed. "Usually, when things seem this easy, it tends to get pretty hairy later on. Keep your guard up."

As they neared the end of a corridor, Margaret nodded towards the set of stairs that led downward, "Down this last flight, it's not much further now."

The older woman led the way down the stairs. As they neared their target, the group became more tense. Their hands grasped their weapons a little tighter, the heart beat faster, and their senses heightened. They were ready for a fight.

At the last step, Margaret held up a wrinkled hand, signaling them to halt. She slowly poked her head around the corner before quickly ducking back behind the cover of the wall.

"The guards are there alright," she whispered softly to Solas. "One Templar and one Mage."

Solas thanked the woman and turned to the Inquisitor, "How shall we proceed?"

Rowena rubbed her chin in thought, "We need a distraction. Something that will lead them away from their post. The less amount of noise we make the better."

"What if we have Miss Margaret lead the guards away, telling them she's discovered the dead Templars outside?" Cassandra suggested. "One of use will be waiting for them outside and we'll ambush them. The rest of us will retrieve the targets as quickly and as quietly as possible."

Varric nodded in agreement, "It's a good plan. Good job, Cassandra."

Her eyes cut daggers into the dwarf. "Don't sound so surprised," she drolled.

"Cassandra, I want you to be the one waiting for them outside," Rowena decided, despite the Seeker's frown. At Varric's snicker, the Inquisitor smirked at him, "Don't be so smug, Varric. You're going with her."

Solas nearly chuckled at the dwarf's hiss, "Shit."

Rowena glanced at the elf, "Solas, since this is your friend and your mission, you're with me. Cassandra, Varric, once you've dispatched the guards, make your way back here. We don't know what state these women are in. We could very well have to carry them out of here."

The plan set and decided, Varric and Cassandra hurried back up the stairs from whence they came. Solas and Rowena ducked behind nearby barrels, carefully sticking to the shadows and staying as quiet as possible so to not alert the guards to their presence.

Once they were well hid, and enough time had passed to ensure that their companions had reached their destination, Rowena gave Margaret a nod. Time to set the plan into action.

The woman took a minute to muss her graying hair before taking a deep breath. Taking to her role perfectly, her breathing quickened and she rushed around the corner, her wrinkled face pale.

Solas glanced at the guards, pleased to see that they'd taken notice of the servant.

"C-Come quickly," the woman panted, shock obvious in her voice. "The guards outside. They're dead!"

The Mage and the Templar exchanged a long look, and for a moment, Solas feared they were simply going to ignore the distraction. But, finally, the Templar jerked his head towards Margaret, "Go check it out."

The Mage grumbled about it, but followed his orders and followed Margaret up the stairs. The older woman didn't so much as glance their way, but Solas could see the worry marring her face, things weren't going as planned.

They would have to make do, there was no turning back now. Once the pair were well out of earshot, Solas swiftly stood and twirled his staff in the air, pouring his magic into it reciting the spell in his mind. A flash of light appeared underneath the Red Templar's feet and then he was enveloped by a burst of ice.

"Hurry!" Solas urged Rowena, though the Inquisitor was already on the move. She knew his ice spell wouldn't last long, so she took the opportunity to vault herself over the barrel she'd taken refuge behind and made a beeline for the enemy.

Lifting her sword above her head, she waited a beat. The ice thawed and the Templar was free, a little unsteady on his feet and soaked from head to toe, but alive. His eyes focused on the sword poised to cut him down and he started to reach for his own weapon but the woman was too quick for him. She brought down the sword at full force, taking his head from his shoulders before he could make a noise.

Rowena wiped her trusty blade on the dead Templar's clothes before sheathing it once more at her side.

Solas rummaged through the dead guard's pockets until he found a key, he then went to stand beside the Inquisitor. "Nicely done," he complimented her.

She smiled, but there was no humor in her eyes, "I never enjoy taking a life." Her eyes shifted to the man she'd just slain, "Especially ones that were made into monsters against their will."

Her compassion was refreshing to one who had not seen humans show much before. "There was no saving the Templar and you know it. The only thing we can do for him now is stop Corypheus from doing this to anymore people."

Rowena sighed, "Yeah, I know. It still doesn't make it any easier."

Solas turned his attention to the door and studied it, sending his energy out to test it tentaively. "The door does not appear to be spelled, but there is no telling whether or not there is a physical trap on the other side."

Shrugging, Rowena moved to stand on the the other side of the door, "There's only one way to find out right?" She waited as Solas slowly inserted the key into the lock and turned it with a click and waited as he took his positon on the other side of the door frame.

After they exchanged a nod and a quick intake of breath, she then threw open the door and waited for a trap to be sprung.


End file.
